Mejores amigos
by Tarah Zen G
Summary: Porque pase lo que pase, siempre seremos mejores amigos.


Hola, nuevamente Tarah se reporta con una pequeña historia de su loca imaginación xD y bueno, se me ocurrió cuando jugaba Sonic 2006 y vi una escea de Shadow y Rouge, me encanto *w* sin nada mas que decir, ¡a Leer!

MEJORES AMIGOS.

Sentada en el borde un acantilado observaba como el sol poco a poco descendía para teñir entonces el cielo de un incandescente naranja y ver ante sus ojos como las estrellas comenzaban a iluminar, para darle la bienvenida a la noche. Su expresión de enojo fue cambiada por una de frustración con un pequeño puchero que delataba que no le había ido muy bien. Y sin darse cuenta lágrimas negras dejaban rastros de maquillaje en sus pálidas mejillas.

– No te ha ido muy bien con el equidna ¿cierto? – preguntó Shadow con su usual tono de voz, ni burlón, ni enojado, solo como… Shadow.

Rouge se apresuró a limpiar sus mejillas dejando sucios sus guantes blancos manchados de delineador y colorete.

– Ya sabes – respondió, tratando de sonar indiferente pero sin devolverle la mirada – lo mismo de siempre. Gemas rotas, una búsqueda sinsentido por encontrar trozos que, si no tienes los otros, no valen nada y… una pelea que siempre tiene los mismos resultados.

Shadow suspiro y miro el cielo que empezaba a teñirse de un plateado indescriptible iluminado por las estrellas, mientras que el sol terminaba de ocultarse en el horizonte. El acantilado en donde se sentaba Rouge era algo peligroso, sino tenía el suficiente cuidado terminaría cayendo en las aguas enfurecidas de aquel océano, pero él era Shadow the Hedgehog, no le temía a cosas como esa. Se acercó lentamente a ella llevando ambas botellas de cerveza en la mano y se sentó a su par.

– Si es así – comenzó – entonces… ¿Por qué estas llorando?

Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, sin saber que decir, pero Shadow no la miraba a ella, sino al firmamento, mientras que le quitaba las tapas a aquellas botellas de cerveza. Limpió nuevamente los rastros de lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos.

– ¿O es que… – continuó el erizo negro – te ha lastimado en una de sus absurdas batallas?

– ¡Oh no! – Cortó rápidamente la murciélago – es solo…

– ¿Es solo qué? – preguntó él ante su silencio. Le ofreció entonces una de las botellas abiertas y bebió un largo sorbo de la otra.

– ¡Es un tonto! ¡Un cabeza de chorlito! ¡Un despreciable equidna guardián de hermosas joyas místicas! – Musitó enojada, deteniéndose solo para beber de su cerveza fría – un… un… despistado – completo en susurros.

– ¡Ah! Comprendo… él te gusta – murmuró, Rouge se giró a verlo tan rápidamente que comenzó a dolerle la cabeza, pero no logró encontrar nada de lo que pretendía al verlo, no había muestra de burla o enojo, no había celos ni decepción, cuando él hablaba así se enojaba porque no sabía lo que estaba pensando, jamás podrías saberlo de un tipo tan sombrío, nunca sabes cuándo es sarcasmo, cuando hace bromas o cuando estaba enojado. Esperaba cualquier reacción de su parte, pero no había nada y cuando se estaba dando por vencida, él rompió a reír haciéndola enrojecer de vergüenza. Nunca lo había visto reír de esa manera, a carcajadas, burlón, había estado siempre con él desde que lo conoció y habían compartido tantos momentos juntos pero jamás lo había visto reír, supuso que quizás era efecto del licor, no sabía desde hace cuando él estaba bebiendo.

– En el momento en que… que – no encontraba que decir, estaba demasiado avergonzada como para encontrar una amenaza correcta, pero entonces lo supo, sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa, para musitar con descaro – En el momento en que te guste alguien, créeme, Shadow querido, que yo estaré allí para avergonzarte. Porque sé que a pesar de que eres "la forma de vida definitiva" sé que no eres un insensible – entonces la murciélago se puso de pie y termino de beber el contenido de su botella para dejarla en el suelo – No por nada soy tu mejor amiga.

Acomodó su escote de corazón y tronó sus dedos para lanzarse por aquel acantilado, comenzar a volar y alejarse hacia la ciudad, en donde las luces de neón indicaban los altos edificios. La risa de Shadow se detuvo, pero su sonrisa no había esfumado del todo. Espero que la silueta de la murciélago se hubiese hecho más pequeña al ella alejarse para susurrar a la noche, en donde clavó su mirada a lo luceros, aquellas palabras escuchada por oídos sordos.

– Ya puedes comenzar a burlarte.

* * *

Corto, lo se, pero no me resistí a publicarla, probablemente escriba algo mas antes de que se terminen mis vacaciones. Bye (*w*)/ hasta la próxima.

Attt: Tarah.


End file.
